Baby Bach
Baby Bach Baby Bach is a Baby Einstein home video released on Janaury 27, 1999 and is the third film in the series. It was re-released in 2004 with different sketches. It is an intricate combination of visuals and Bach music. Sketches *(This is a scary part) A bunch of white clucking chickens march in a straight line. (Theme to Toccata in D (The chickens were later replaced by a bunch of less creepy Rikki Roosters in 2004)) *Opening Titles (Minuet in G from Anna Magdalena) *Twirling mobile *Toys in motion (Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050, 3rd Movement (Balls stairs and chute toy, kinetic art)) *A toy red fire truck appears on the screen with sound effects. *Hand instruments (Aspen Clark playing with rattle, toy keyboard, dragon puppet, drum, plush mouse in cheese, xylophone, Aspen) *Toys in Motion (Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, BWV 147 (spinning top, rocking sun, bubble blowing bear)) (The bubble toy and tops were changed in 2004 by staking tops and a bubble monkey) *Balloons *Winter sports (Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049, 1st Movement (ceramic figures sledding down fake hill and skating on fake pond, ceramic musical bears)) *A black robot and a teal robot are shown (Toccata in D) *The robots dance (Canata No. 140) *Blown instruments (Aspen blowing toy trumpet, a couple toy trumpets, octopus puppet, saxophone, giraffe, toy trumpet with bird, Aspen) *Pennies are being put into a green truck bank. The truck drives away with an old-fashioned car horn noise. *Fluid motion (Brandenburg Concert No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd Movement (plasma ball lamp, disco light etc.)) *A chicken appears bawking away. It then stops and then Sierra Clark, Julie Aigner-Clark's other daughter, tells a joke : "Why did Mozart get rid of his chickens? Because they kept going BACH BACH BACH BACH!" *Dancing toys (Flute sonata in Eb, BWV 1031, 3rd Movement (cat, fish, giraffe, chicken, flower)) (The Chicken appears dancing by a flower. In the 2004 release, a diffrent flower apears by the Rikki Rooster.) *Streamers (Minuet in G) *A barnyard pop-up toy is shown. Buttons are pressed on a control panel causing farm animals to pop out of their doors and make their corresponding sounds. The last one is a farmer who says "Howdy!". *Strummed instruments (Aspen playing bongos, lap harp, dinosaur in egg puppet, accordion, owl, ukulele, Aspen wearing sunglasses) *Fluid Motion (Orchestral Suite No. 3, Air, BWV 1068 (lava lamp, disco light)) *Goldberg Suite (Orchestral Tune Up, Clown faces appear on top of rabbets, later, there were no clown faces on top of rabbets.) *Toy carnival (Goldberg Variation No. 1, BWV 998 (carousel, ferris wheel, dog, giraffe embaresed by the sun, etc.)) *Two toy clowns play instruments (later replaced by a clown clock) *Hands at Play (Goldberg Variation No. 4, BWV 998 (pop-up toy, hoberman sphere)) *The line of marching, clucking chickens appears again. *Hands at Play (Goldberg Variation No. 30, BWV 998 (drawing, Whoozit)) *Ending montage (Goldberg Canon Variation (toys previously seen in video plus Aspen and Sierra dancing)) *Sierra: "So the video of me is over and...I'm not the star anymore?" *End Credits, followed by a diecast 1957 Thunderbird that goes "beep beep!". Trivia/Goofs *In the 2004 Baby Bach release, the new chickens are actually white versions of the orange Rikki Rooster by Charm Company in Baby Mozart and Baby MacDonald. *Some Baby Bach toys are seen in the Language Discovery Cards. *The Bach soundtracks in this video appear in the Baby Bach CD. *This is the first appearance of Sierra. *Two toys in Baby Bach, Winkel by Manhattan Toy and Cosmos Kinetic by Carlisle Company, also appear in Baby Galileo. *The Baby Einstein symbol is drawn in the video. Starring Aspen Clark Sierra Clark